Decode Entertainment
1st Logo (1997-2001?) Nicknames: "Unknown Decode" Logo: On a white background, we see the words "DECODE Entertainment Inc." in blue. DECODE is in a typewriter font and the Entertainment font is a font similar to Comic Sans. The DECODE text's light swirls and the Entertainment is shooting out light rays. FX/SFX: CG. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show or silence. Availability: Very rare. It was last seen on the first 13 episodes of Rainbow Fish on HBO Family as well as the first season of Freaky Stories. Also appeared on Watership Down and Weird-Oh's. Editor's Note: None to minimal, due to the silence. But that will change it with the next logo. 2nd Logo (1999-2008) Nicknames: "TV Static" "The first debut of the robot head" "Cute Robot Head" "Symbols from Hell" Logo: On a blue screen filled with TV static, a bunch of weird symbols form the large word "DECODE". Then, on the lower left corner on the screen, a robot head with a creepy stare appears and blinks. Symbols: Here are just a few symbols that you could find: * A crudely drawn "1" * A 6 * A T * A 3 * An italic "E" * A flower * A V sign Variants: * On some shows, like The Save-Ums and the first and second seasons of Franny's Feet, it has the show's copyright info. * On Bromwell High, the logo is slightly longer. FX/SFX: The "symbols" writing, the robot head appearing and blinking... Cheesy Factor: ...which is primitive even for it's time. Music/Sounds: A TV static sound. Music/Sounds Variants: * On most of their shows, the closing theme of the show plays over it. * On Chop Socky Chooks, it is silent. * On Angela Anaconda, we hear the title character laughing manically. Availability: Uncommon to rare, as their output isn't reran on TV that often (at least in the U.S). It was seen on Franny's Feet on Sprout (now Universal Kids) and V-me. Also seen on Angela Anaconda, The Naughty Naughty Pets, Naturally Sadie, Dudson, Olliver's Adventures, Our Hero, The Save-Ums!, Chop Socky Chooks, and Radio Free Roscoe, just to name a few. It was also seen on What About Mimi?, King, and Bromwell High. Editor's Note: * Normal: Minimal to high. With the static sound, animation, symbol designs, and the robot's stare, this could be unnerving, especially when viewed from the perspective of a small child. However, some people are not scared of this logo and think the robot is cute. * With the show's end theme: None to medium. * Silent: Minimal to low. Although that the static sound is excluded, the animation, symbols and robot's stare could still scare a few. * Angela Anaconda: Low to medium. Angela's laughing can be deemed very annoying and obnoxious. * It may rise on Olliver's Adventures due to this preceding the Collideascope Digital Productions logo. None to low for those who are used to it. It's a favorite of those who aren't scared of it, especially in Canada. 3rd Logo (2007-2011) Nicknames: "Cute Robot Head II" Logo: We see the robot head from before bouncing on text. The text says "DECODE Entertainment Inc.". The robot gets catapulted on the t and the text is revealed with the DHX Media byline, with the robot head next to it. Variants: * A long version is where the robot head is walking on the text instead of bouncing. Once the head gets to an "I", he gets his antenna stuck in the dot and it sends him flying, with the animation continuing as normal. * Another version starts at where the robot head is flying. FX/SFX: Animation better than before. Music/Sounds: The ending theme. Music/Sounds Variant: Like the last logo, on Angela Anaconda, we still hear the title character laughing manically. On Plum Landing, Plum is heard saying, "That's all, folks!". Availablity: Uncommon. Appears on Super Why! on PBS Kids, Bo on the Go! and Animal Mechanicals when it last aired on The Hub (now Discovery Family). Can also be seen on Poppetstown, Urban Vermin, How to Be Indie, and Dirtgirlworld, just to name a few. The long version is extremely rare, only found on Pirates: Adventures in Art ''and trailer for How to Be Indie. On some newer prints of ''Angela Anaconda, this logo replaces the last logo. Editor's Note: None. Category:Canada Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Low to High logos Category:Minimal to high logos Category:3D Animation